Secreto a voces
by Sweet Viictory
Summary: No podía haber mejor ocasión para reunir al resto de la orden después de tanto tiempo. Sobretodo porque esta… era la boda de uno de los santos divinos de Athena.


_Habían transcurrido ya diez años desde la última guerra santa. Diez años en los que por primera vez los sobrevivientes de tan cruel batalla estarían de nueva cuenta juntos. No podía haber mejor ocasión para reunir al resto de la órden, pues esta… era la boda de uno de los santos divinos de Athena._

-El novio está solicitando a su padrino

 _Anunció una elegante voz femenina. La dueña de la voz aparecía desde final del estrecho pasillo que conectaba a las habitaciones donde estaban los novios. Cada uno de ellos se encontraban en habitaciones diferentes, preparándose para la ceremonia, y así sorprenderse al verse por primera vez en la iglesia. La ceremonia estaba tomando lugar en la pequeña iglesia de la fundación Graude. La iglesia, aunque modesta, estaba exquisitamente decorada con una abundancia de lirios blancos. Era justo el lugar indicado para ellos, pues así mismo la pareja rememoraba donde por primera vez se conocieron en su infancia._

 _En el acto, el gallardo caballero se levantó de la banca. Ajustó las mangas de su saco, y dirigó su atención hacia la dama en cuestión._

-Iré enseguida _-dijo con esa formalidad tan suya, esbozando una tenue pero cortés sonrisa a la deslumbrante pelirroja-_

-He hablado con él para felicitarle, ya sabes. Darle mi sermón de hermana mayor _-presumió alegremente, haciendo evidente que tan parecidos eran ella y su hermano menor. Sin embargo, un atisbo de ansiedad se descubrió en su voz-_ Lo veo un tanto nervioso. Quizás le vendría mejor si hablara con uno de sus camaradas para relajarse un poco.

-Todo este tiempo se ha mostrado de lo más animado, probablemente apenas empieza a asimilar la importancia de este día. Es completamente normal, verás que cuando hablemos, estará igual de entusiasmado por correr al altar.

 _La hermosa dama no podía evitar sentir tranquilidad al escuchar tal seguridad en la voz del caballero. Después de todo, él le conocía mejor; inclusive mejor que su propia hermana. Ambos asintieron a modo de despedida, antes de verse nuevamente en la ceremonia._

 _ **-2-**_

 _Al adentrarse sigilosamente a la habitación del novio, anunció su presencia con animosidad_

 _-_ ¿Me llamabas, Seiya?

\- ¡Shiryu! - _el aludido se precipitó hacia la puerta con una expresión de alivio, y dos corbatas de distintos colores en mano-_

-Pero ¡¿qué…?! _-al llegar al lado del Dragón en dos zancadas, Seiya le apremió a entrar, completamente impacientado-_

\- ¡Anda, anda, Shiryu! ¡No tenemos todo el día!

\- Seiya… ¿Y a ti qué te ocurre?

 _La actitud del Pegaso tomaba por sorpresa al caballero divino del Dragón. Meses, incluso antes de comenzar los preparativos de su boda, su mejor amigo estaba de lo más confiado por dar este paso. Demostraba seguridad de que casarse era lo que verdaderamente deseaba en esta etapa de su vida. No comprendía el repentino nerviosismo tan fuera de carácter del siempre efervescente Seiya._

 _Aunque claro, todo cobraba sentido al ser este el día de su boda. Si de tan sólo ponerse en los zapatos del Pegaso, recordando el día en que finalmente se había casado con su amadísima Shunrei, ¡el alma se le iba al piso!_

 _Era entendible que el santo de Pegaso estuviera completamente ensimismado; contemplándose al espejo frustradamente, sin saber cuál corbata escoger._

\- ¡Es que no entiendes Shiryu! ¡¿No sé cuál elegir?! _-exclamó Seiya en lo que casi parecía un llanto. Shiryu lo observó extrañado, arqueando una ceja-_

\- ¿Me vas a decir que el simple hecho de elegir una corbata para tu traje te está destrozando los nervios?

 _Cuestionó, reuniendo toda la comprensión y paciencia que el padrino de bodas poseía. Seiya asintió con terror en los ojos._

\- ¡Te digo que no entiendes! _-y aventó su cabeza hacia atrás-_ Esta es una decisión importantísima. Pon atención. Elegí la azul marino al principio, sin miramientos… _-explicaba al tiempo que se acomodaba la dicha corbata-_ Pensaba que esta era la ideal para mí, que iba conmigo casi naturalmente. ¡CASI! Pero luego… _-continuó en un pobre esfuerzo de hacerle el nudo a la corbata de su elegante traje gris-_ Lo pensé un poco más. ¿Y qué tal que me precipité al elegir la azul?

\- Pero Seiya…

\- Qué si hay otra corbata para mi… _-su exasperación al amarrar el nudo de la corbata escalaba. Y al querer quitársela abruptamente, acabó enredándosela en su cabeza a modo de bandana-_ Que tal que existe otra corbata perfecta para mí, una que estuviera frente a mi todo este tiempo. Como mi corbata gris… o la de color lavanda _-Seiya agarró al santo del Dragón por el cuello de su camisa_ \- ¡Yo quería la corbata lavanda, Shiryu, esa era perfecta para mí!

-Seiya, tienes que controlarte _-en un rapidísimo y audaz movimiento, Shiryu se liberó del fuerte agarre del Pegaso-_

-Si, ¡Contrólate! _-dijo el nuevo integrante en la habitación, al tiempo que inesperadamente le estampaba tremenda bofetada al novio-_ ¡Vamos hombre, tranquilízate!

\- ¡Hyoga!

 _Exclamaron ambos santos en perfecta sincronía, truncando de esa forma las intenciones del Cisne por asestarle otra bofetada. Seiya trastabillaba, pues semejante cachetada le había sacado prácticamente las muelas del juicio._

-Discúlpame, Seiya - _aunque su socarrona sonrisa indicaba lo contrario-_

\- ¡Pero si ya me había calmado! _-se lamentó, frotándose su mejilla entumecida_ \- Eso fue completamente innecesario

\- Me dejé llevar por el momento _-el ruso se encogió de hombros, denotando cierto arrastre en su dicción, lo cual se les hizo un tanto sospechoso al Pegaso y al Dragón-_

\- ¿Acaso estás ebrio, Hyoga _? -incriminó el padrino de la boda, acercándose al rubio, quien sólo se limitó a rodar sus ojos al cielo con desfachatez-_

-Ustedes disculparán, pero me acabo de enterar que accidentalmente invité a dos hermosas rubias a esta boda, y las dos ya están aquí. ¡Así que con su permiso! _-Hyoga procedió a sacar una pachita plateada del interior de su saco, empinándosela inmediatamente-_

\- ¿Flher y Eri? ¡¿Otra vez?! _-para toda respuesta, Hyoga atinó a darle otro trago a la pachita_ \- Hablando de indecisiones - _resopló el acomplejado novio, desplomándose en una silla… aún con la corbata atorada en la cabeza. El Pegaso brincó de su asiento como si este ardiera-_ ¡Tengo que ir por la corbata lavanda, esa es la correcta! _-insistió una vez más, acelerándose al ventanal como si este fuera a salir huyendo por el-_

\- ¡Aguarda…! _-suplicó el de Andrómeda, repentinamente llegando a la habitación de Seiya, abriendo la puerta de golpe y barriéndose cual jugador profesional de béisbol-_ Espe… espe… _-quería completar la oración, pero le era difícil ya que se había quedado sin aire-_ ¡Espera un momento, Seiya! _-pudo al fin decir, incorporándose con naturalidad y acomodándose la cabellera, tal como si no hubiera llegado como si lo correteara el mismísimo diablo-_

\- ¿Porqué has llegado tan tarde, Shun? _-reprendió el Dragón con severidad-_ Se suponía que debías estar asegurándote que los violinistas estuvieran listos para la entrada de la novia desde hace ya veinte minutos, nos estamos retrasando _-Shun quedó pasmado-_

\- ¡Los violinistas! Esto… - _jugueteó nerviosamente con sus dedos y repentinamente hizo un gesto con la mano, como para restarle importancia–_ Eso ya es asunto arreglado, no se preocupen

\- No has respondido porqué has llegado tan tarde _-cuestionó el inquisitivo Dragón, cruzándose de brazos-_

\- Verán muchachos, lo que pasa es que… llegué tarde porque…

\- Me estaba buscando a mi _-aseguró una quinta voz para salvación de Andrómeda-_

\- ¡Ikki! _-se apresuró el de Pegaso hacia el Fénix con rebosante felicidad y sin esconder sus ganas de abrazarle-_ ¡Pensé que no vendrías, cabeza dura! _-Seiya rio libremente al observar lo sofisticado del atuendo del Fénix-_ ¡Si hasta te has puesto un traje!

\- Agradécelo a Shun - _sonrió socarronamente al tiempo que se desguindaba del abrazo de Seiya-_ Él fue quien ha ido a buscarme, por eso llegó tarde _-el de Fénix aseguró, brindando un sutil guiño al confundido Andrómeda-_

\- ¿Eh…? _-Shun ladeó su cabeza levemente y rascó su nuca-_ ¡Ah! ¡Digo, claro! Fui a convencer a mi hermano para que asistiera a la boda ¡Y que se vistiera adecuadamente para la ocasión, faltaba más!

-Después de todo, no es que todos los días uno de mis mejores amigos se amarra… es decir, se compromete en matrimonio.

 _Poca importancia dio Seiya a las palabras burlonas de Ikki. Su entusiasmo era tan intenso, que solo atinó a abrazarle misma boa constrictor; incluso chasqueándole de la emoción uno que otra vértebra al gruñón del Fénix. Quizás la ansiedad del Pegaso se hubiera esfumado sin más, al verse felizmente reunido con sus más queridos amigos en lo que podía ser el día más dichoso de su existencia. De no haber sido por las palabras desalentadoras de cierto santo…_

-Creo que le quedaba mejor la corbata lavanda a tu traje…

\- ¡SHUN! - _regañaron al unísono los tres santos, con excepción del novio. Este había vuelto a poner medio pie por la ventana al oír tal sugerencia_

\- ¡Ya regreso! _-aseguró Seiya antes de poner pies en pólvora de nueva cuenta, siendo inmediatamente detenido por la cintura-_ ¡Sólo iré a mi departamento por la corbata, Hyoga!

\- Sé que no lo parece en este momento porque ya te di una bofetada, pero todo esto lo estoy haciendo por tu bien

\- Hubieras sonado más convincente de no haber sido porque sé que lo disfrutaste ¡Suéltame, te digo! ¡Regresaré en menos de lo que canta un gallo!

\- ¿Seguros que todavía estamos hablando de una simple corbata?

\- ¡SHUN!

\- ¡¿Qué?! - _respondió con genuina inocencia al reproche de sus camaradas-_ Tengo la impresión de que la ansiedad de Seiya es originada por alguna otra razón. Quizás una que ya todos conocemos bien _-dijo, adoptando un tono más propio para un detective privado-_

-Shun, será mejor que te calles ya, antes de que Seiya y Shiryu pierdan los estribos

 _Le susurró el Cisne, sin perder otra oportunidad de arremeterle un golpecillo en la nuca. Genuinamente temía por la integridad física del peliverde si continuaba con esas indirectas, sobre todo a juzgar por la fulminante mirada que le estaba dedicando el santo del Dragón, quien más que dragón parecía Godzilla._

 _Por más sereno que fuera, Shiryu también podía ser un poco temperamental cuando las cosas no salían como eran planeadas. Su ahora esposa podía atestiguar de aquello, dando como referencia cuando el día de su boda este se descontroló a tal grado por no encontrar el chaleco de su traje, que hasta parecía como si la misma Shunrei hubiera sido la extraviada._

 _Y antes de que los otros santos divinos de Athena se vieran en la misión de intervenir ante el ataque de pánico del Pegaso, o del Dragón/Godzilla, llamaron a la puerta._

\- ¡Shiryu, la novia demanda tu presencia! _-Era Seika de nueva cuenta, haciéndose escuchar por detrás de la puerta; sin poder atestiguar el tremendo lío que habían armado los cinco caballeros de bronce tratando de detener a su hermano-_ ¡Date prisa o si no terminaremos con una novia fugitiva!

\- ¡¿Qué cosa?! _-chilló Seiya, con un pie fuera de la ventana-_

 _Rápidamente Shiryu se apresuró a atender al llamado para calmar a Seiya. No sin antes dedicar una mirada amenazante al resto del grupo, particularmente a Shun. Por supuesto que entendía a lo que el más joven de ellos se refería. De hecho, todos lo sabían. Pero a estas alturas del partido, lo único que le quedaba por hacer, según el Dragón, era respetar la decisión que Seiya había tomado desde hacía ya tanto tiempo. A pesar de que él mismo considerara que en efecto, Shun y sus indirectas eran correctas. Acomodó su traje nuevamente y reiteró:_

\- Cuando regrese, quiero que todos estén listos, y en perfecta armonía. No olvidemos que estamos aquí hoy para brindarle nuestro apoyo incondicional a Seiya

 _Observó de reojo al peliverde, quien se limitó a entrecerrar los ojos, haciéndose el ofendido. Respiró profundamente, se reprochó internamente no traer consigo algún analgésico para su repentino dolor de cabeza. Y se juró así mismo que jamás accedería a ser padrino de ningún otro evento en lo que le restara de vida._

-De ser necesario, Hyoga, le das uno de esos tragos que te escondes al novio _._

 _Hyoga asintió, sonriendo de medio lado. Después le pasó un traguito de vodka al nervioso Seiya. Y este en turno se lo pasó a todos los demás. Shiryu se aproximó a su mejor amigo para animarle nuevamente._

 _-_ Seiya, la corbata azul le va de maravilla a tu traje, has hecho una excelente elección amigo. _-Se escuchó a Shun exhalar con fuerza-_ No dudes más. Voy a hablar con tu futura esposa, enseguida regreso

 _Seiya asintió, confiando en la palabra de su mejor amigo, y reflejando ahora una tranquilidad en sus marrones ojos._

 **-3-**

 _Tanto invitados como organizadores de la celebración estaban posicionados y listos para comenzar. Seiya miraba fijamente sus pulcros zapatos, reflexionando en las palabras de sus mejores amigos. Existían demasiados sentimientos encontrados. Se sentía abrumado, emocionado… ¿temeroso?_

 _De pronto, las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron, revelando la silueta de una mujer al final del pasillo. Al comenzar los violinistas a tocar "Canon in D," (tal y como había sugerido Seika.) los invitados se pusieron de pie y la novia comenzó su avance. Los ensimismados pensamientos del Pegaso, de pronto se vieron interrumpidos para únicamente enfocarse en quien sería su esposa. A pesar del velo que cubría su rostro, Seiya podía jurar que se veía preciosa, como siempre. Sentía como a cada paso de la marcha, su corazón retumbaba en su pecho, ¿Acaso era normal, era lo que se suponía debía sentir justo antes de casarse?_

 _Negó imperceptiblemente con la cabeza y recordó el porqué se habían elegido mutuamente para compartir el resto de sus vidas. Recordó su infancia, su reencuentro fortuito después de regresar de su arduo entrenamiento en Grecia. Incluso recordó como a pesar de la tensión que implicó el regresar a Japón, y todo lo que esto desató durante el Torneo Galáctico, Seiya ya había descubierto como ella parecía estar atraída a él en cierto nivel, justo al igual que él de ella._

 _No había duda de que, en un mundo perfecto, uno donde no hubiera estado escrito en su estrella el convertirse en caballero de Athena, seguro hubieran podido estar juntos desde un principio. Aunque claro, él no era un hombre común y corriente, y este no era un mundo perfecto._

-Queridos hermanos, nos hemos reunido aquí…

 _Comenzó el oficiante de la ceremonia, una vez la novia había llegado a la par de Seiya. La novia se había retirado el velo de su rostro, evidenciando que tal como lo había imaginado el caballero, ella se veía radiante._

 _-_ Para celebrar la unión en sagrado matrimonio de Seiya y Miho…

 _Seiya se perdió en la magia del momento, pensando en que al fin uniría su vida a la de aquella mujer a la que estaba destinado. Curiosamente, justo en ese instante notó como ella movía sus dedos imperceptiblemente, delatando ansiedad. Era normal que incluso ella sintiera nervios, se dijo así mismo. Después de todo, el los había sentido de igual manera antes de comenzar la ceremonia. ¿O acaso estaría ella dudando de su decisión? ¿Acaso ella estaría arrepintiéndose, pensando que había alguien más que podía ocupar el lugar de Seiya? Y entonces, su consciencia le traicionó, recordándole a otra persona. Y esto le oprimió el corazón. Se reprochó inmediatamente, Miho merecía a un hombre que pudiera amarle completamente. Sintió como si en ese momento ella pudiese leer sus pensamientos, por la manera en la que ella le miraba, interrogante y un tanto desconcertada. Seiya apretó los puños, como si con esto pudiera desvanecer la vívida imagen de aquella a quien él consideraba inalcanzable._

-Seiya, ¿Te gustaría comenzar con tus votos?

 _El aludido abrió los ojos enormemente, poca atención había puesto a lo pronto que había avanzado el sermón. Tomó las manos de Miho y sintió como si su corazón se fuera a desbocar. Una vez más, sin poder descrifrar si esto era por emoción o por miedo. Carraspeó antes de comenzar, con voz un tanto temblorosa._

\- Yo, Seiya, te tomo a ti... Miho, para que seas mi compañera de vida. _-ambos se miraron con ternura-_ Mi único… _-suspiró a la par que cerraba los ojos. Sintiéndose incapaz de terminar la oración que quería decir en voz alta-_ Mi único y verdadero…

 _Volvió a titubear, tales palabras parecían simplemente estancarse en su boca. Su mente testarudamente le recordaba a la única persona que no estaba presente en la ceremonia. Ella, a quien había jurado proteger por convicción propia; y a quien en el fondo de su corazón, anhelaba tener frente a él en ese instante._

\- ¿Nos podría disculpar un segundo? _-cuestionó risueñamente al oficiante. Casi podía escucharse el colectivo grito ahogado de los invitados-_ Seiya, necesito hablar contigo - _susurró Miho tranquilamente, consiguiendo de la misma forma que el santo palideciera-_

\- ¿Me puedes decir que es lo que está ocurriendo, Miho? _-soltó Pegaso, mirando a los consternados invitados por el rabillo del ojo-_

\- Tú dímelo a mí - _le retó severamente, para inmediatamente suavizar su mirada-_ Seiya, eres un hombre maravilloso… _-confesó Miho con honestidad, al tiempo que sentía como una tristeza le embargaba-_ Sin embargo, creo no estamos hechos el uno para el otro, y creo que eso tú ya lo sabes _-El atónito caballero de Pegaso-_ Seiya… lo único que quiero es que seas feliz. Pero si no estamos completamente convencidos de que estamos hecho el uno para el otro, si existe alguna duda en nuestro ser de que no estamos haciendo lo correcto… _-su rostro trataba de contener una mueca de dolor-_ Entonces quizás no deberíamos estar haciendo esto - _aseguró Miho, comprensivamente e irradiando serenidad-_

\- Perdóname _-tomó con delicadeza sus hombros y ella negó, sonriéndole-_ Miho, nunca pienses que _casi perfecto,_ es suficiente para ti - _le aseguró con una sonrisa cansada-_

\- O para ti… _-y ella le dio un efímero beso en su mejilla antes de dejar la iglesia bajo el asombro de los presentes-_

 _Seiya quedó pasmado, cual estatua, mirando como Miho se alejaba de él. Murmuros se dejaron escuchar, aunque para Seiya todo aquello era una simple cacofonía. Sinceramente deseaba que Miho encontrara felicidad. Después de unos segundos de silencio, en los que sus amigos estaban a punto de interceder por él, el Pegaso se adelantó a disculparse._

-Les agradezco a todos por su asistencia… _-anunció con un atisbo de tristeza en la voz-_ Con esto concluyen las festividades del día de hoy. _-antes de apresurarse hacia la salida, sugirió lo siguiente, rascándose la nuca con ese gesto tan suyo-_ Aún tenemos un servicio de buffet y bar en el salón de al lado. ¡Están más que bienvenidos a disfrutarlo!

 **-4-**

 _Suspiró resignado, sin ganas de levantar la mirada del piso, concentrándose en sentir la fresca brisa del atardecer golpeándole el rostro al salir de la iglesia. A pesar de que el día de su boda no había sido exactamente exitosa, Seiya finalmente estaba tranquilo. Tenía una absoluta seguridad de que tarde o temprano sería feliz con la mujer que amaba. Confiaba en que tarde o temprano, algún día, de alguna forma, esto ocurriría. Pero al levantar el rostro, y ver quien estaba a unos cuantos pasos frente a él, se le ocurrió que quizás ese día estaba mas cerca de lo que esperaba._

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? _–cuestionó con un hilo de voz-_

 ** _X_**

* * *

 ** _45 minutos antes de que Shun llegara a la iglesia, el caballero de Andrómeda había dado una visita inesperada a alguien en la mansión Kido._**

-¿Me vas a decir que no vas a ir a la boda? _-preguntó un tanto incrédulo-_

\- Honestamente, no creo que sea necesaria mi presencia, Shun

\- ¡Pero claro que lo es! _-Shun dio un pisotón, evidenciando su frustración-_ Especialmente cuando digan: "Y si hay alguien que se oponga, que hable ahora o calle para siempre" ¡Esa es tu entrada! _-la aludida sintió como sus mejillas ardían ante la sugerencia de Andrómeda-_ ¡Lo ves, hasta has enrojecido! Sabes que estoy en lo correcto

-Lo que dices es un perfecto disparate _-refutó con compostura, redirigiendo su mirada al ventanal de la enorme biblioteca-_

-No, no lo es. Y tú lo sabes, Saori _-dijo severamente_ \- ¡Tienes que decirle la verdad, hoy más que nunca! ¡Esta puede ser tu última oportinidad de decirle la verdad!

-Shun, no voy a pretender saber de lo que estás hablando. Y para serte franca estás siendo un tanto altanero conmigo

\- No estoy siendo altanero - _refutó seriamente-_ esto te lo digo como tu amigo. _-poco serviría el intento de Athena por respaldarse en su faceta de Deidad, no le disuadiría-_ ¡Por favor, Saori! ¡Tú lo amas! ¡Y él a ti! _-soltó exasperado, provocando que la reencarnación de Athena abriera sus ojos desmesuradamente-_ ¿A quién quieren mentirle? Esto ha sido un secreto a voces desde hace años.

-Te confundes, Seiya únicamente está cumpliendo con su deber como santo de Athena _-Shun resopló-_ Su lealtad para conmigo va mano a mano con su deber como caballero, tal y como lo hacen ustedes, Shun.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no es como lo hacemos nosotros! _-interrumpió el de Andrómeda-_ Hyoga, Shiryu, mi hermano y yo siempre te protegeremos. Aunque nos cueste nuestra propia vida, es cierto. Sin embargo, no puedes negar que Seiya siempre ha demostrado un arrebato y una entrega inigualable cuando se trata de ti. Seiya siempre es el primero en defenderte cuando estás en problemas, en arrojarse a protegerte sin miramientos. Y no lo hace porque tú seas nuestra Diosa, sino porque lucha por ti, Saori. _-Shun fue capaz de percibir que a pesar de que el rostro de la peli morada se contenía, sus ojos se cristalizaban-_

-Seiya ha sufrido en innumerables ocasiones y ha sacrificado su vida por mi causa. - _imperceptiblemente limpió una audaz lágrima que se le había escapado-_ Ya te he dicho que mi único deseo para él, es que encuentre la oportunidad de ser feliz y rehacer su vida como lo merece. Es todo lo que tengo que decirte. –se levantó de su enorme silla y se aproximó al ventanal- Te sugeriría que te retiraras o de otra forma llegarás tarde a la boda...

 _Shun asintió, sin esconder la tristeza que le producía la frialdad con la que Saori se expresaba. Estaba completamente seguro que sus amigos merecían estar juntos. Arrastró sus pasos a la salida, pero no se iría sin antes aclarar algo..._

-Entiendo. Si me permites decirte una última cosa antes de retirarme. Siempre esperé que algún día, eventualmente, ambos se atreverían a ser sinceros consigos mismos. Y vine aquí con la esperanza de que quizás, en esta ocasión, fueras tú quien luchara por él, Saori.

 **X**

* * *

-Escuché que buscabas esto _–la joven sonrió, deslumbrantemente. Mostrándole en su mano una corbata color lavanda-_ Creo que podrías necesitarla…

 _El anonadado Pegaso caminó, queriendo volar para acortar la distancia que les separaba. Al estar frente a ella no pudo mas que acunar su rostro delicadamente entre sus manos._

 _-_ Siempre he sido tuyo, Saori

 _Ambos se miraron con ojos chispeantes, siendo Saori quien esta vez rompiera la distancia entre sus labios. Seiya y Saori jamás imaginaron que el día en que pudieran confesar su amor llegaría._

 _A lo lejos, unos cuantos invitados presenciaban la inspiradora escena. Algunos estaban escandalizados, otros conmovidos. Sin embargo, los únicos que podían comprender cuanto significaba ese momento, cuanto habían esperado por ello en silencio, eran los cuatro caballeros divinos._

-Ya era hora _–concordaron los cuatro,_ _mirando complacidos a sus amigos-_

-Les dije que no hablaba de una simple corbata – _dijo Shun, triunfante-_

* * *

 **Muchísimas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia, la cual espero sea de su agrado. Con esta historia traté de hacerle un poco de justicia a esta pareja que siempre me deja con la incertidumbre del ¿si será o no será...? Ya saben? Pero creo que primero me voy a morir, antes de que me resuelvan el misterio de SeiyaXSaori. Y luego con estos Spin-offs que salen, juegan más con mis sentimientos, ¡pero nada que me aclaran mis dudas sobre estos dos!**

 **Hace ya diez** **años** **me uní a este mundo de la FF, (corría el año 2007, cuenta la leyenda, ¡Uf!.) pero hace muchísimo que no estaba activa, y decidí regresar por estos rumbos para celebrar la antes mencionada causa. De nuevo muchísimas gracias por leer, estoy ansiosa por saber sus opiniones, ya que de igual forma elegí este tema como un leve -wink, wink- a dos de mis series favoritas (quizás algunos de ustedes descúbren cuales son a medida que avanza la historia).**

 **Espero que las peque** **ñ** **as escenitas donde incluí romance no les haya causado una elevación de azúcar en la sangre. Y si así fue, de antemano me disculpo. Esta va dedicada a todo/as aquellos a quienes les gusta este par, y a quienes no... de igual manera espero le den una oportunidad, porque no?**

 **Sin más que decirles, deseo que este a** **ñ** **o 2018 esté lleno de prosperidad y bendiciones. ¡Felices fiestas!**


End file.
